warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows Cast On Stones (Poppyshade POV)
ALLEGIANCES SHADOWCLAN Leader: Ivystar-grey shecat with mottled brown spots Deputy: Dawnrain-dark grey shecat with white paws Apprentice, Cherrypaw Medicine cat: Hailberry-white tomcat with bright red spot Apprentice, Lakepaw Warriors: Swiftfang-A white tom with brown muzzle,ears and paws, apprentice, Grasspaw ' ' Thrushshade-A brown tabby tom with black stripes, Apprentice, Meadowpaw- ' ' Flintdust-Black and brown tabby shecat, Bumblepaw ' ' Birdleaf-Fully grey shecat ' ' Rushfur-A brown tabby tom,Pinepaw ' ' Goldenfang-Golden tomcat with grey spots, Apprentice, Smokepaw ' ' Seedblaze-Red tabby shecat ' ' Rabbittail-White tomcat with small tail, Apprentice, Poppypaw ' ' Tigerweb-Golden tomcat with white spots,Apprentice, Nightpaw ' ' Flameeyes-Brown shecat with amber eyes ' ' Fernwing-Cream colored shecat, Badgerpaw ' ' Rippleheart-Grey tabby tom ' ' Weedtuft-Brown shecat with black tuft on chest ' ' Crookedsky-Brown and white tabby tom ' ' Wetfeather-Russian blue shecat, Pebblepaw ' ' Apprentices: Grasspaw-Beige colored tomcat ' ' Smokepaw-Grey tabby shecat ' ' Cherrypaw-Pure red shecat with white tail ' ' Pinepaw-Brown tabby tom ' ' Nightpaw-Black tomcat ' ' Lakepaw-Russian blue shecat ' ' Bumblepaw-Golden tomcat with black stripes ' ' Badgerpaw-black shecat with white spots Queens: Snowbreeze-White shecat, mother to Pebblekit (Grey tomkit) ' ' Squirrelfang-Red shecat, Mother to Goldenfang’s kits, Poppykit (Golden tomcat with black spots) Meadowkit (orangish redish shekit with grey stripes) ' ' Misttalon-Russain blue shecat with white paws, Mother to Rosekit (Red tabby shecat) Elders: Nettlefang-Brown tom with grey stripes ' ' Blossombreeze-Cream shecat with white stripes Prologue And so it begins "Please, Squirrelfang, stop worrying. We've been waiting for this for moons." Hailberry meowed reassuringly. "How do you know?! Prophecies are never good, cats always die! What if-" she fretted about her kits worriedly. Her mate shushed her with a calm gaze. She cried out, burying her head in his shoulder. "I don't want them to lose everything." She said in a hushed tone. Goldenfang smiled softly. "Just look at them," he said calmly with a smile. "They're beautiful- they'll be loyal and protect this clan. Just try not to worry about their future." He reassured. Squirrelfang looked up and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. But everybody knows, we can't keep it a secret. They're never going to live a normal life." She said. Goldenfang grinned goofily. "So?" He said, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Normal is boring." ' ' Chapter 1: Normal VS Odd ' ' Cries. That's all he heard- loud cries if his clan mates. He heard his sister shouting for their father, support. How does she stay so brave? He thought. She's so brave and I'm here, cowering behind our mom's leg. Nice work, Poppykit! He told himself. He prayed quietly that everything was okay, peeking out from behind his mother's leg. He regretted it greatly. He heard a loud yowl come from his mother, a cry. Fear filled his chest, he didn't know why, just fear. He so his father's body fall to the ground before him. A strange emotion overtook his mind- why was it? He didn't know. His sister went quiet. "Why did he fall asleep?" He asked quietly. "Why did he fall asleep?" ---- Poppypaw shook himself awake. He groggily hid his eyes under his paw, softly groaning, knowing he had to get up for today's training. He forgot about his terrifying dream, pushing it to the back of his thoughts. Get up you idiot. Wake up your sister and meet your mentor outside. He told himself, getting up and stretching. He heard somebody wake up his sister, Meadowpaw. "Yo Oddpaw, wake up!" He scowled as he shot a glare to Nightpaw, a glare sent back to him with a grin. Meadowpaw protested against the nickname (the both of them despised it) and got up. Poppypaw pushed out of the den and walked over to his mentor. His dream came back to him and he shook his head, getting the fear out of his chest for a while. He tried to ignore the fear of the nightmare that came back with every coming night. He regretted telling Meadowpaw he never remembered anything- he wanted to forget. He badly desired to forget. That's why he lied with every given chance he got. ' ' Nightpaw and Meadowpaw walked out and over to the two of them. “I can hear you!” Meadowpaw snapped to him. Nightpaw glared at her. “You can’t do that! You freak!” He hissed. Poppypaw’s anger rose. “Hey! Quit it! It’s not her fault!” He exclaimed, getting another glare. “Enough. Meadowpaw, you can’t do that. It's an invasion of others privacy. You know Ivystar told you not to do that!” Tigerweb snapped at Meadowpaw. “But he called her a freak! She's not a freak! Nightpaw-” He interjected, yet being interrupted by his wretched uncle. “I didn't ask what Nightpaw said. Now go get Rabbittail and Thrushshade.” he ordered. Poppypaw walked away. “Stupid uncle.” He muttered under his breath. ' ' He gathered the two, speaking to Rabbittail directly. “Hey, can we go to the swampy area? You know Meadowpaw and I really like it there.” He said persuasively. Rabbittail nodded as they walked up to Tigerweb and Meadowpaw arguing. “Enough.” Thrushshade ordered, shutting up Tigerweb. Poppypaw grinned and walked next to his sister. It's okay Meadowpaw. Rabbittail promised he'd take us hunting in our favorite spot. He thought for his sister. ' ' As they headed to the hunting area, he talked to his sister. “It's okay, Meadowpaw. Don't listen to him, he's just jealous! Remember what dad always said?” He grinned. He remembered, but he had to lie to help him forget. “I know you don't remember. I had to recite it to you.” she snapped. Poppypaw tried not to wince from the pain in his heart. He smiled forcefully. “Say it with me, Meadowpaw!” He said with a forced happy tone. ' ' “You don’t want approval of cats who want what you have, whether it’s your happiness, power, or strengths, you seek approval from StarClan.” They said together. “Stupid saying..” Meadowpaw muttered. “It is not!” Poppypaw argued. “We're starting now.” Thrushshade said pointedly. Poppypaw nodded, trying not to show he was hurt by her words. She might not believe in StarClan, but that doesn’t mean the quote is stupid! He thought, hoping she didn’t hear. Poppypaw sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent of anything in particular. He smelled a dove in a tree, which was pointed out by Thrushshade. Meadowpaw began to climb the tree after several sarcastic comments, and he started climbing after her. “Yo Oddpaw, don’t fall!” Came a taunting voice, followed by a snicker. “Cut it out!” Poppypaw called back angrily, about half of the height Meadowpaw was at. He could tell that they were taunting her through thoughts. ' ' “Hey Pebblepaw, I didn’t know I could hear your thoughts!” ' ' Poppypaw stopped to listen. His grin reached ear to ear, almost able to hear Pebblepaw’s confusion. ' ' “No, I didn’t try. I didn’t think you had any brains in there.” She said. ' ' Poppypaw held in a laugh as he slid down the tree. Meadowpaw hopped down and next to him. Nice one. He thought. “Thanks.” She replied with a grin. Tigerweb cuffed her over the ear and scolded her. Wetfeather attempted to calm him down. “They were taunting her. They’re both in the wrong here!” She said. He could tell Tigerweb thought something bad, but by Meadowpaw’s hurried and hurt response, he could figure out it was about their father. “Couldn’t become a warrior in time?! Huh?!” She screamed. “Enough!” Thrushshade pushed them away from each other. “Nightpaw, Pebblepaw, go check the elders for ticks. Poppypaw, Meadowpaw, go clean the warrior’s den.” Rabbittail ordered. ' ' Poppypaw smiled. “Best. Mentor. Ever.” He said, knowing he purposely made them work together. “Everyone says that.” “Well then, they’re all wrong.” “Okay then.” ' ' Meadowpaw walked to the apprentices den, and Poppypaw knew why. She doesn’t want to see Mom. He thought. He walked in after her, hearing Bumblepaw talking to her. “They’re just jealous. I’d ignore them.” He said. “Don’t you want to see mom?” Poppypaw asked, muffled by the moss. “No. No I don’t.” She said coldly. Poppypaw nodded. ' ' “Once you’re done with that, Poppypaw, you’re on Night patrol.” “But-” “No buts. Just do it.” (JUST DOOO IT! -Shellby) ' ' He looked at Meadowpaw and said, “If you have… the dream, wake yourself up.” He said. She nodded, and Poppypaw headed out. ' ' -End of chapter one- ' ' Chapter 2: Turning Over a New Stone ' ' Poppypaw carried the mouse in his mouth, happily padding into camp and going towards the nursery. “Heading to your favorite place?” Teased Bumblepaw, “Yup.” Poppypaw responded, his voice muffled by the mouse. He went into the nursery, smiling as he saw the newest additions. Pebblekit had already become an apprentice, and had hurriedly started making fun of Meadowpaw. He was already replaced by the tiny Emberkit. “Hello Poppypaw!” Greeted Weedtuft.“Caught us some prey I presume?” Poppypaw nodded his head and put the mouse next to her. “Yup, and I wanted to see the kits.” “Oooh! Poppypaw can you show me a battle move?” Rosekit asked excitedly. “Well I think Rabbittail wants me for training, sorry Rosekit.” Poppypaw replied. “Aww! You’re no fun! There’s nobody to play with! Emberkit never even speaks!” “Don’t worry! Your ceremony is any day now! And then you won’t have time to be bored!” Lectured Misttalon, “Okay Okay I get it!” Rosekit said avoiding her mother’s gaze. Poppypaw nodded his head looking at Emberkit as he padded out. “Oof! I can’t carry all of this by myself Hailberry!” Complained Lakepaw, holding a mouthful of dead plants, she kept dropping them. “Get it yourself and get used to it!” Hailberry commanded. Poppypaw hurriedly ran to help and picked up the plants she dropped smiling happily. Lakepaw smiled and tilted her head towards the entrance to camp. Lakepaw was about the age of a warrior, but since she was a medicine cat it’d take a lot longer for her to get her name. She was a sarcastic shecat but Poppypaw thought she was pretty cool. They walked side by side silently until finally they put the plants down in a hole. “Thanks for the help Poppypaw.” Lakepaw said burying the plants. “No problem Lakepaw.” He responded. “Do you want to hunt before we head back?” “Can’t, I’ve got to get more yarrow for Hailberry.” She responded. “Thanks Poppypaw!” She said padding away from him. “Bye! No problem!” Poppypaw responded. He went back to camp, taking as much time as possible, enjoying the territory of his clan. As he finally reached camp he noticed his sister immediately, she was staring into space, a clear sign she was using her power. Bumblepaw and his sister Badgerpaw watched her, their eyes wide. Poppypaw padded to them and sat down whispering to Bumblepaw. “What is she doing?” “Telling us what Sandpaw is thinking!” He answered excitedly. “But you’re spying on them! We can’t do that!” Poppypaw interjected. “She’s mad at Thistlepaw for taking credit for what she caught…” Meadowpaw said blinking. “Wow! Meadowpaw that’s amazing!” Badgerpaw exclaimed. Meadowpaw nodded her head and stood up. “Where are you going?” Poppypaw asked worriedly. “I’m going to get some rest…” She answered. “Why?” “Because I’m tired mousebrain!” She snapped. Badgerpaw and Bumblepaw looked at each other with confusion. Poppypaw hurriedly followed his sister to the apprentice den, worry clouding his eyes. “Are you alright? Did you push yourself too hard?” He asked her. “No. But… I met someone in my dreams.” “You what?” “Her name’s Rickashay! And she has powers like me Poppypaw!” Meadowpaw said excitedly. “She’s telling me about the cats she’s met with powers, how she controls hers, she can’t age too! She simply doesn’t get tired, she looks like a little older than me, but she’s the age of a senior warrior!” “What-” “I want to learn about this Poppypaw. I need to okay?” Meadowpaw said quickly. “And I think only she can teach me.” ' ' “All cats old enough to speak gather at the high rock!” Yowled Ivystar. Poppypaw turned his head towards the sound and heard his sister sigh. He nodded his head to her and they walked into the clearing and sat down. They looked up to Ivystar, as she began to speak. “Are you sure you didn’t just.. Dream her up?” Poppypaw asked Meadowpaw quietly. “Rosekit, please come forwards.” Ivystar meowed. “I’m positive, she’s real okay?” Meadowpaw responded, blocking out Ivystar from his hearing again. “Your mentor will be Squirrelfang.” Poppypaw heard, his ears perking at his mother’s name. He payed close attention as his mother touched noses with the new apprentice. “You are dismissed!” Yowled Ivystar. “Poppypaw, Meadowpaw, can I talk to you two?” Tigerweb said padding up to them. “Umm... “ Poppypaw started, trying to find an excuse. “Come on, just meet me by the fallen tree at sunhigh tomorrow.” Tigerweb meowed. “Er… we might have patrols or-” “We don’t want to go because your ego would take up all the room. We’d be cramped.” Meadowpaw stopped him. Her eyes shining the way they did when she used her powers. “My mind is sound Meadowpaw, you can’t get in.” He meowed. “Don’t trust us?” “Just meet me there okay? It’s about Goldenfang... “ Tigerweb finally said quietly. Meadowpaw’s expression softened. “Fine.” Tigerweb walked away, quickly going to speak to Squirrelfang. “What did you do..?” He asked Meadowpaw quietly. “I didn’t do anything!” She snapped at him as she padded to the apprentice den. ' ' Chapter 3: Reality or Illusion? ' ' It’s the same thing over and over. Why won’t it end?! He thought, seeing the same scene over again. He saw it every night. It haunted his thoughts, his dreams. His life. It wouldn’t leave him be, it left him floating in a pile of self-doubts. Will I ever get through this?? He thought. Soon, he was awoken in the middle of the night. At least he thought he was awake. A starry cat stood in front of him, smiling. “Follow me.” Whispered the wind. He got up and followed. The starry cat leapt gracefully through the moonlight, it’s silver and gold fur lighting the way. He followed behind silently. He looks like me… He thought, remembering the sleek look of his father. Is this… is this Goldenfang? '' ' ' “Son.” Whispered the wind. “....” “Poppypaw.” It whispered. “...You’re real..?” The wind let out a small laugh. “Of course I am, child. How else would I lead you here?” ' ' It was the swampy area he enjoyed. Pine trees stood over them, some willows as well.The mud stuck to his paws, frogs peacefully leaping around them. ' ' “Why did you bring me here?” He asked. “I knew it was your favorite place. I’ve been watching you and your sister. I’m so proud of you two.” The wind replied, the tom smiling. Poppypaw was silent a minute. “You’re right… But why?” “I wanted to show you that your struggle is over. I want to visit Meadowpaw, but…” “She doesn’t believe you’re up in StarClan.” The tom nodded. “I’m sorry. Maybe I could tell her you sends wishes to her?” He shook his head. “No, she wouldn’t listen. But I want to tell you of your future. Things are going to change majorly. Your sister will lose everything, including all family. She’s already lost your mother and I, and has yet to lose you.” “What? I’d never leave her!” “You’ll find out.” the wind whispered, the tomcat now gone. “No, come back! Dad!” He shouted, waking up. ' ' ''It felt so real… maybe I should talk to Lakepaw. ' ' He got up and walked out of the den, stretching tiredly. He made he way towards the medicine cat den, then realizing that Lakepaw was just walking out. “Hey, Lakepaw? Can I ask a favor of you?” He asked quietly. She nodded with a smile. They went to go get prey and talk together. “So, I had a dream..” He started, then described his dream. Lakepaw listened silently. She thought for a moment. “Maybe he’s trying to tell you to be cautious.” she said patiently. Poppypaw sighed. “I’m just worried. He said I’d leave her.” He said worriedly. Lakepaw smiled softly. “Don’t worry about it. It might be a long time from now, when you’re a warrior. So just worry about today, alright?” She said soothingly. Poppypaw sighed and gave in. “Fine. I’ll forget for now.” He said. “Just… I’m worried about how I’ll leave.” He said, then smiling and walking over to Meadowpaw like nothing happened. ' ' Did you see the mysterious shecat again? He asked curiously through thought. He saw her grin. You have a hunting patrol to go on. I’d get to that. He thought once more. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Thrushshade. Have fun dealing with the beetle brains. He thought. ' ' He walked over to Rabbittail, along with Flintdust, Rushfur, Pinepaw and Bumblepaw. He smiled softly and walked along with them to their own hunting patrol. On the way, Poppypaw caught a frog and a lizard. Pinepaw and Bumblepaw both caught frogs of their own. Once they were nearing the Riverclan border, a squirrel was chased over, and Poppypaw was pulled towards a sound in the bushes. He looked over, seeing multiple squirrels pummel the ground towards them. ' ' Bright yellow squirrels with long claws attacked the patrol, snarling and hissing and yowling. All warriors fell but Poppypaw, their flesh torn and bleeding out badly. Poppypaw let out a loud cry of which attracted the attention of one, being plunged out with a tear to the chest. ' ' He gasped as Rabbittail shook him awake. “Poppypaw, are you okay? You just stared out into nowhere.” He blinked and shook his head clear. “I-I’m fine.” He said shakily. His thoughts were screaming as they walked back to camp. He immediately went for Lakepaw, explaining his vision. Concerned, she went to Hailberry for help. Poppypaw walked over to Meadowpaw with his head spinning and screaming. ' ' “What’s wrong?” She asked. “I had this vision on patrol.. it was horrible. There were these odd, yellow squirrels with long claws and eyes so bright they looked like the sun. They were horrible! They attacked the patrol, their claws tearing at us! There were so many, Meadowpaw…” He explained quickly. “That was a dream…?” “I was awake, Meadowpaw! It felt so real too! It only stopped when Rabbittail shook me!” “And Lakepaw said?” “Nothing. She just said I was a creative cat and that some cats dream during the day.” “Just get some rest, Poppypaw. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She told him. He sighed and walked away. Nobody understands. ' ' Chapter 4: What Even is Reality Anymore? ' ' Poppypaw launched himself into the heat of battle, swatting at a ThunderClan warrior fiercely. He hissed and left a deep enough wound to where they staggered and fell off their balance. He hopped away to help Tigerweb with another warrior. “Stay by me!” He shouted, clawing at the warrior. Poppypaw nodded and slashed at the warrior. ' ' “Let's chase them out!” Tigerweb shouted, chasing a warrior. Poppypaw did the same, chasing out another. After a little bit, no warriors were left. He turned, seeing Meadowpaw thrown on the ground by somebody. He looked up, being pinned down with a yelp. “H-hey!” He yelled. Meadowpaw stood up and growled. “T-Tigerweb…” She said. ' ' “The cat who loses everything… Meadowpaw, the prophecy ends if you die ya know.” Tigerweb spoke smoothly. “I've got this power,” she coughed. “I was given it for a reason.” ' ' Poppypaw scrambled frantically under the strength, huffing as he tried to escape. ' ' “And what reason?” He asked, rage filling his words. “I'm sorry, were you not in the battle?” Her words full of sarcasm and bitterness. “Please, even without your warning we'd have known.” He said, putting his weight on Poppypaw. He yelped. Meadowpaw moved forward a bit. “Don't move, I want to make a deal with you.” Tigerweb said, letting a little weight off of him. He gasped for air, realizing he had to warn Meadowpaw. “Meadowpaw… don't…” He warned, sucking in air. “I'm listening.” “Leave ShadowClan. The prophecy says you'll lose everything close to you, and that means ShadowClan . If you leave, you'll save the Clan.” “Don't Meadowpaw!” Poppypaw screamed, a paw landing on his head, pushing his muzzle into the dirt. “Can you shut up for a minute?!” “How about I do something else?” Meadowpaw said slowly. “Alright, say it.” “I don't do anything, I haven't done anything, nothing will happen.” Meadowpaw snapped. “Well, Goldenfang happened!” He snapped loudly. “Shut up, leave her alone!” He grunted, trying to get up. Meadowpaw was silent a moment. The yowls in the distance got closer, and Poppypaw hoped they'd help. “So if I die… ShadowClan lives?” She said thoughtfully. “Yes.” “So?” “What?” Tigerweb said in surprise. “I don't care if ShadowClan lives or dies. I don't care about Goldenfang or Squirrelfang for that matter. Goldenfang was an idiot who died, and Squirrelfang was a weakling who left us alone.” She spat. “How about this.” Tigerweb spoke, moving his claws to Poppypaw’s throat. Fear pricked his pelt and filled his body. “He will die if you live. That's how the prophecy works, so die here or have him di-” He was cut off by a cat and the weight was lifted off of Poppypaw. ' ' “You foxheart!” Thrushshade yelled at him, hitting him repeatedly. Rabbittail and Lakepaw rushed over to him and hold him up. “Meadowpaw, are you okay?” he asked. “Meadowpaw?” He asked again. ' ' Poppypaw looked to Meadowpaw’s eyes, seeing them hollow and seemed off. He felt the world around him growing dimmer. He went limp, falling the the ground and falling into a deep sleep. ' ' ~~~~~~~ ' ' “Meadowpaw?” Poppypaw heard,waking him up a bit. “Meadowpaw and Poppypaw, I swear you two are the laziest rabbits in a hole!” Squirrelfang said, waking them both up. “What happened….? Where’s Tigerweb?” Meadowpaw asked groggily. “He’s out on patrol with Goldenfang and Rabbitfall.” She said in reply. ' ' Wait. Goldenfang. Dad? What’s going on? ' ' “Did you just say Goldenfang…?” Meadowpaw said, saying his thoughts exactly. ' ' “Oh, for StarClan’s sake, you’re so groggy in the mornings!” Squirrelfang said in a sarcastic tone. ' ' “Mom…?” Poppypaw said softly, lifting his head up and opening his eyes to the soft grin of his mother. “Poppypaw, you need to wake up! I won’t have you two being the laziest cats in the clan!” She said with amusement in her tone. She then padded out of the den, leaving them both in shock. ' ' “Meadowpaw… did you bring him back?!” He asked with a wide grin on his face. “No, I… I just blacked out.” “Were you thinking about anything? Focusing?” “Yeah, I… I thought how none of this was worth it.” “You did it Meadowpaw! You changed reality!” He said excitedly. “I did…” ' ' “I mean get up NOW when I say get up!” Squirrelfang said in annoyance. ' ' Let’s go. ''He thought to her with a nod. ' ' “What?” She asked, confused. “You did hear me?” “Hear you what?” “Thinking!” “No, I didn’t.” “Why not?!” ' ' “You two better not be fighting in there!” Squirrelfang shouted. “You better not be eavesdropping!” Meadowpaw snapped back. “Don’t be talking in that tone!” A different voice called. ' ' “So you can’t hear anyone?” Poppypaw asked worriedly. “I can’t even try!” Meadowpaw cried, panicking. Poppypaw sighed, realizing what was going on. “We’re normal, Meadowpaw! You can finally fit in!” He grinned. Meadowpaw went silent in realization. She frowned, deep in thought. “Meadowpaw? You’re not happy you get to fit in…?” Poppypaw asked, confused. “I thought you’d be happy, but I guess…” He sighed. “You are losing a part of yourself, aren’t you?” He smiled softly. She nodded, looking down. Poppypaw nodded, and he heard his mother saying something more. “You have battle training at sunhigh and you’re going to miss it! Come now or i’ll have you two treating the elders for a moon!” She screeched. Poppypaw sighed and flicked his tail. “C’mon, we’ll figure this out later.” He said, walking out. As he got to the center of the camp, Badgerpaw approached him. He had always enjoyed being around the loud and optimistic she-cat. But he was always out on patrol and never got around to actually telling her of his feelings towards her. She smiled as she sat down calmly by him. ' ' “So, what have you been up to?” She asked softly. Poppypaw shrugged. “Not much. I have a hunting patrol to go on, so I should probably go.” He replied, and Badgerpaw stood up. “I do too. Hopefully it’s the same one?” She giggled softly. Poppypaw smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Let me go ask my mentor.” He said, looking around. ''I wonder… who would be my mentor if this was an alternate place? Definitely not Rabbittail, I think. Hmm… maybe someone close… Seedblaze? Let’s go ask her… ' ' Poppypaw walked over to the warrior’s den. “Seedblaze?” He asked, and a red, striped head popped up. She yawned. “Hey Poppypaw, what’s up? Oh right, hunting patrol, right?” She smiled as if she were Poppypaw’s friend. He nodded and she got up, carefully weaving through the sleeping cats. She nodded to him politely and walked to the front of the camp, Poppypaw following closely behind her. ' ' “You ready, Sprout?” She asked calmly. “Don’t call me that.” “Whatever…” “..?” “Sprout!” She ran off while Poppypaw chased her, screaming at her for saying it again. Chapter 5: What’s The Difference? ' ' Poppypaw walked next to Badgerpaw silently while carrying his frog and mouse. Badgerpaw’s walk seemed happy and upbeat. She had caught a squirrel that had almost crossed the RiverClan border. He could understand her happiness, since she had caught a rare catch and didn’t let it cross over the border. She had just reached the border when she pounced on it. He was rather proud of her, honestly. He entered the camp and went straight to the nursery, smiling and placing down the prey. ' ' “Hi Poppypaw!” Echokit greeted as Poppypaw entered. These aren’t the kits I’m used to seeing… He shrugged it off and smiled, sitting down. “Hey Echokit, Lightkit, Lionshade.” He greeted happily. Lionshade smiled as Poppypaw played with the kits. Seedblaze walked in. “Thought you’d be here. Sunhigh training, Sprout, let’s go!” She urged him. He sighed and said goodbye to the kits. He walked out calmly as he enjoyed the breeze of Newleaf. ' ' “Stop enjoying yourself and let’s go already, Sprout.” “I told you to stop calling me that.” “Not gonna happen Sprout.” “Ugh.. warriors never listen.” ' ' He had totally forgotten this was not his reality. That’s when he bumped into a cat at the entrance, Meadowpaw behind him. He blinked in surprise. “Dad..?” He looked up, seeing his father’s kind, grinning face. “Nice day, isn’t it?” His father spoke, laughing as he passed by. He then remembered this wasn’t his world. It was all a dream, right? Though he pushed the thoughts aside and forgot once more, as this was certainly a better place. ' ' ~~~~~~~~ ' ' Poppypaw laughed as he knocked over Seedblaze with a simple tap, but she had done that on purpose to get him distracted. Or at least she thought he was distracted. She got up and lunged at him, but he got on his two back legs and swatted her face and knocked her out of the air. She groaned. “Nice one, Sprout.” She grinned, getting up. “Where’d you learn that? That’s Rabbittail’s main move.” Nervous, he laughed. “He gave me a few tips a while back.” He lied. She nodded, continuing with the practice cheerfully. ' ' As the day came to an end, they walked back to camp and talked happily about what had come of their training together. “You might be ready to be a warrior soon.” She joked. “Seriously? Or are you joking with me?” He grinned. She shrugged. “I dunno right now, but if you keep it up, I’ll talk to Ivystar.” She said truthfully. “I promise, mkay?” She continued. He nodded. “Will do, Seedblaze!” He grinned, bursting into the camp excitedly, ready to tell Meadowpaw about his awesome day. ' ' He walked into the apprentice’s den and greeted Meadowpaw happily. “So, Meadowpaw, how was your day with Dad?” He asked as he sat down in his nest. Meadowpaw shrugged. “It was alright, I guess. He’s different than I expected.” She said quietly. “Is that good or bad?” He asked. Meadowpaw grinned. “Don’t worry, it’s a good thing. Better than I expected.” She said truthfully. ' ' Poppypaw nodded as she laid her head down. “Honestly,” Poppypaw paused, “I think I like it here a lot more.” He said, getting Meadowpaw’s agreement. “Maybe it’s because of dad, or that everyone’s nicer… I just enjoy it.” He smiled, looking at his sister. She grinned. “Don’t get used to it. We might go back any day now.” She said sarcastically. “Don’t say that! Just because your power got us here doesn’t mean that it can get us back.” He sighed. “I just feel like staying here, that’s all…” He laid his head down on his paws. ' ' “I know what you mean.” Meadowpaw sighed. “I feel you, Poppypaw.” She smiled. “But you just have to deal with it, you know? You have to get over what the reality is and just… hang on.” She said, flicking him with her tail. “You’re strong, Poppypaw. Stronger than I will ever be. I promise you this- I’ll never let you go even if it kills me.” ' ' Poppypaw suddenly then remembered what his dad had said, and he got even more sad. “I don’t know, Meadowpaw.” He sighed. “I just don’t understand.” He sighed softly, trying to understand why he didn’t want to go back. He liked life here, but he really missed the others back home. ' ' “I don’t know if I like it here anymore, actually.” He said. “I do miss the others back home, but I like it here too, and it’s all just really confusing…” He told her quietly. Why can’t I figure myself out? Category:Fanfics